New York
by blackpegasus19
Summary: Loki learns a life lesson from Natasha. Blackfrost One-shot.


~If our hearts are never broken

Well there's no joy in the mending  
There's so much this hurt can teach us both~ New York, Snow Patrol

* * *

I slowly made my way around the park, taking in the sights, staring at cloudy night sky. Snow started to fall down, little snowflakes leaving small imprints of my winter coat. I thought about life before New York was built, before the concept of machinery running on gas was made. The people were probably sane and free, the exact opposite of me.

I made my way down the twisting dirt path until I reached a small lilly-pad pond. A wooden bench was placed at the edge of the pond, just close enough for me to reach the water with my foot. I slowly started walking over to the bench, sitting on the left side. I took of my winter boots and dipped my feet into the freezing cold water. The sensation was overwhelming for a moment, but my feet succumbed to the coolness and started to get numb. I slowly twirled my feet in the water while thinking.

I had always wondered what they did to Loki after he left with Thor to go back to Asguard. I had this gut feeling that I didn't want him to be brutally tortured, but something lighter. Thor had visited a couple of times since the battle, but he never told us anything about Loki, nor did we bring him up. It was a nagging feeling to not know something and to know if you only just asked, you would get your answer.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Loki sit down next to me on the bench. He sat there, staring openly at me while I stared down at my feet, still twirling in the water.

"Won't you humans get, what's it called, frostbite from that?" Loki broke the silence. I jumped off of the bench and my reflexes kicked in. I jumped onto him to try to pin him down, but he caught me and placed me back down on the bench beside him. "Sorry, to startle you."

"What? How?" My mind was racing. How in the name of God did he get out? Loki chuckled at me, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

"That is something for me to know, and for you to find out." I frowned at Loki, who's smile increased. "May I ask why you're here?"

"I could ask the same thing." I replied quickly, a smile creeping its way up onto my face.

"I asked you first."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't escape the explanation. "Well, I kinda got into an argument with everyone, and-"

"As in the Avengers?" Loki interrupted me, curiosity flooding his voice.

"Yeah, and I just needed space to think." I paused. "They're probably worried sick about me."

"When did you have this argument?"

"A week ago." I stated. Loki's eyes went wide, but a devious grin replaced his surprise.

"You've left them for a week to worry about you. You're beginning to become like me." I scoffed, realizing that I was in some ways, but I would never admit it.

"Likely story." I replied, hiding the realization. He turned to face the water, and sighed.

"We are similar in many ways. More than I realized." he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I was a bit shocked by Loki's reply. I took a second to ponder over it. Were we alike? I mean, we both had large killing reputations that will never be forgotten. We both were tortured in ways indescribable. But Loki had a brother who cared deeply for him, and I had no one. He has parents for God's sake. Even if they don't show it, they care for him, yet he still is this handsome psychopath who wants to dominate the world. He caught me so off guard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

Loki looked down at the pond. A sad look appeared on his face, immediately telling me that this was sensitive territory. "I got into an argument too."

_So we have similar reasons._

"Why?" It was a stupid question to ask.

"It was nothing, just a small disagreement between Thor and myself." Loki paused and looked up at me. "What was your argument about?"

"You." I answered immediately. His eyebrows raised, silently asking for more. "Stark and Barton want you to be tortured to death, but Banner and I said it was against Thor's wishes and-"

"But not mine." he interrupted. Shocked, I didn't continue my sentence.

"So we are alike." I murmured.

"I had put a gun to my head, a knife to my throat, a rope tied around my neck, but each time Bruce came in every time I almost did it and stopped me. He was the only one who could see it. The dull look in my eyes, how I was so out of it." I stopped talking, and I realized then and there that Loki had that same look in his eyes. "Just don't." I whispered.

"Why should I live if no one cares? Thor does it out of pity. Odin doesn't care, and Stark and Agent Barton don't seem to care either-"

"I care." I blurted. My mind was quick at processing everything, but this was a mistake on my part. I could see Loki staring at me out of the corner of my eye, his mouth slightly open out of shock. I yawned, suddenly realizing my tiredness.

"You should get some rest." Loki said, looking out to the pond. The snow hadn't stopped falling, sticking to my coat and melting slowly, the fabric getting wetter each time. I nodded sleepily and looked out onto the pond. I absentmindedly leant onto Loki, resting my head on his shoulder. His skinny but muscular frame shifted a bit to get me more comfortable. He didn't freak out or tense when I lent on him, but relaxed and he seemed a bit calmer.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he started stroking my hair, as if it was the softest silk in the world. I looked up at the stars and thought of that night. The night where everything snapped into place. When I saw the meaning of life.

"Someday you'll see," I yawned again, my eyelids slipping closed. I could feel darkness coming. "that there's a reason people live."

"Someday." Loki whispered as I succumbed to the darkness, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this! It means SO MUCH to me! I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, but it was one of those ideas that sprung into my mind at 2 AM, so I just HAD to write it down. I was listening to the song New York by Snow Patrol and got this idea. ****Reviews are always welcome!**

**~blackpegasus19**


End file.
